


Bloom

by absinthefae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absinthefae/pseuds/absinthefae
Summary: Ever since you fell in love, a garden has grown in your stomach and lungs.Written as a contest entry





	

Your stomach curled and thrashed inside of you. It seemed to lash out with every thought and movement. It probably did, what else was a girl in love to think about than the boy she cared for? Yet here you squatted in the girls room, bent over the toilet as you wretched. Sourness built in the back of your throat and with a groan petals fluttered down to the water, floating before growing too heavy and sinking down with just as much grace.  
You had read about your affliction in stories but never thought it was real. As long as your love wasn’t met in kind, blossoms and petals would form inside of you and fight their way to the light.  
It was painful, when you stumbled out to the sink to rinse your mouth your eyes were red and cheeks streaked with tears. Your tongue was thick as you cupped your hands beneath the faucet and brought it to your lips.  
You must have coughed up enough flowers to fill entire gardens by now, yet it didn’t seem to stop. Pink buds, purple blooms, ivory blossoms. All of them tumbled up your throat in bushels and in a burst of singular posies. And you hated it.

In the hallway you saw him, the crazy redhead from the volleyball team. The Guess Monster who had stolen your heart. As you approached he glanced over and waved with a silly grin, “Hey, (y/n)-chan~”  
“Hi Satori-kun.” You said as you came to a stop in front of him, head tilted back just so you could look at the giant’s face.  
“You got the newest Jump yesterday, right? How great was the mecha fight scene?”   
“Hey no spoilers! The convenience store was out of stock when I went, I’ll have to get it today.”  
Bonding over manga and anime was what drew you to him. He had no qualms about reading the thick magazine during breaks and you happened to sit by him one semester during first year.  
Out of the corner of his eye he spotted you reading the page from your peripheral vision, tilting your head slightly to get a better look at the art. He turned his head to look at you fully and you flushed in the shame of being caught. You expected him to take his magazine elsewhere, and were surprised when he scooted his desk next to yours instead, settling the tome on the seam and asking who your favorite character was.  
It only took a few months of outings at merchandise stores and impromptu sleepovers where you picked from each other’s manga libraries before the first flower petal found it’s way to your lips. You remembered it exactly, a tiny Violet petal, velvet soft against your tongue. You had no idea that such softness would eventually scrape your insides raw.

It was only when an entire rose, red as blood, was crushed between your teeth did you decide to confess to him. It was going to be brilliantly cliche, you would leave a love note in his shoe locker telling him to meet you on the roof before volleyball practice. Only Tendou would appreciate just how shoujo like it was going to be.  
Before you had the chance to sneak him the letter, however, he intercepted you. “(Y/n)-chan, I’ve been looking for ya! Come with me, I gotta tell you something.” He said with a sense of urgency you had never seen on him before, not even on the court. You nodded and followed him, helpless to do anything else. His grip on your wrist was tight and his normally skittish movement was even jerkier than normal.  
When you were alone he released you, swinging around to look at you. “I need your sage advice, master!”   
“M-Master?!”  
He nodded, “All those girly manga you have makes you the romance master.”  
“Um, okay..go on.” Your heart thudded and the urge to cough was strong. You tried to swallow it back and listen. Maybe he was going to take the lead and confess to you? You could only hope.  
“How should I tell Wakatoshi-kun I like him?”   
Wait.  
What?  
You blinked in shock. You knew Tendou loved Wakatoshi, you couldn’t have a conversation without the ‘Miracle Boy’ being mentioned at least once. You just didn’t realize his love ran so deep.  
“I, uh…” Your cough began to morph into something much bigger, and...wetter. “I’ll be right back.” You stuttered out before rushing around the corner, expelling an entire bouquet into toilet water. Flowers of all colors mingled with your saliva, it was almost beautiful in a way. In a painful, disgusting way. You marveled over it before another surge overcame you, and you were grateful that it was only the flowers and not their stems.

When you emerged the bell had rang and class was in session. Your head pounded as you made your way to the nurse’s office. You had only just arrived at school not long ago and you were ready to go home. And stay there forever.  
The kindly older woman took one look at you and gave you permission to lay down on one of the cots behind the white curtains. Your bag was on the floor and you kicked your shoes off, nestling into the cot and letting your tears flow down the sides of your face and into the flat pillow.  
As you stared at the blank ceiling you realized that as long as your feelings remained you were stuck with your illness. You were just a student, you were far away from affording the operation to remove the buds inside of you. Sliding your eyes closed, you tried to relax. Surely there was someone else you could focus your feelings on. Hell, you had loved fictional characters before it wasn’t so hard to do so again, right?

Ushijima entered the nurse’s office during science class, an angry red burn on the side of his hand. It wasn’t anything serious, some ointment and a bandage and he’d be on his way. When he saw that the nurse wasn’t there he was prepared to turn around and return to class when he saw your sleeping form, the curtain slightly drawn from when a cup of water was placed beside you.  
The large spiker approached you and looked down. He long since figured how you felt about his best friend. If he knew then everybody knew, yet somehow Tendou was still in the dark. With a seemingly impossible gentleness he brushed your hair from your face, his lips tilting upward as he let his fingers linger on the strands.  
Ushijima drew the curtain shut before grabbing a tube of ointment and a roll of bandages and leaving, making sure that the door was firmly closed as well. With his free hand he plucked a crinkled carnation flower from his tongue and placed it in the trash bin. He made a mental note to go to the library, there had to be a reason flowers seemed to flourish from his throat. Especially when he thought about you.


End file.
